All Across the Nation
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Daisuke and Veemon have a new adventures that takes them across the world to meet new and old friends as the former leader of the Digidestined strives to become a pro-Beyblader with the help of her Bit Beast and teammates. I own the plot of the story, femDaisuke, Drina, Narumi and Tamaki. Everything else belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Takao Aoki.
1. First Meetings

"First Meetings"

**Daisuke's Bit Beast is called Drina which means helper and defender of mankind. It's a Spanish name. Anyway, a lot of people were eager for me to do a crossover with Digimon and Beyblade and so I published this story. Please enjoy and review!**

A 13 year old girl is walking down the street of the town she had recently arrived at, taking in the sights around her as the sun shone down on her, her cheeks tinted pink from the pleasant heat.

She had been asked to come into town by an old friend and decided to send her bags to the hotel where she was staying as she searched the town to get well acquainted with it.

It seemed like an innocent and peaceful place to live as she ventured further, praying she didn't get lost and was thankful she had her cell phone with her to call her friend in case she did get lost.

People were walking around in town, kids laughing as they chased each other down the streets and shop owners were washing windows or speaking with customers.

A woman setting up peaches in a crate outside of her shop looked over at the girl and smiled at the girl who returned it and waved politely at the woman as she kept walking.

This place was certainly more peaceful and very friendly compared to Odaiba which made her like the town much more, especially when she arrived at the park.

As she walked, she spotted a trio of boys were down by the lake of the park, two of them playing against each other.

One of the boys was a blonde with blue eyes and freckles across his face while he wore a green t-shirt under orange suspenders, wore green wrist bands and had green shoes and white.

He was standing across a small bey-dish, smiling at a boy with long sapphire colored hair and ocean blue eyes with a tinge of green in them while he had tanned skin, brown gloves that reached near to his elbows and had a white and blue cap on top his head.

He also wore a yellow t-shirt under a red opened shirt, jean shorts and had white, red and yellow shoes on his feet.

Finally the last boy had brown hair that covered his eyes while he had a large pair of circular glasses on top his head and he wore a white shirt with a green tie, purple shorts and, green and white shoes.

In his hands was a silver laptop that had a camera lens that was focused on the two boys' beyblades, a gray one with red and blue gears circling around a green beyblade that had a bit of yellow on it.

Blinking her chocolate colored eyes in curiosity, the girl walked over and sat on top of the hill, watching the boys as they battled.

"Come on, Dragoon! Attack!" the bluenette yelled as the gray Bey shot after the green one.

Hearing the boy call out the name, the girl assumed that he had a Bit Beast and that made her interest in the three boys grow.

"Hmm, sorry, not gonna happen." The blonde smiled and chuckled lightly.

The green Bey stood strong against the gray Bey ramming into its side, trying to knock it off its tip.

"Come on, harder! Knock him out of the ring!" the bluenette encouraged his Bey.

"You need to learn better defence, Tyson. And that's my specialty." The blonde laughed.

Just then, his green Bey then seemed to lock attack rings with the gray blade as they both spun around and the gray blade started to wobble.

"Oh no!" the bluenette gasped as his Bey was then hit out of the ring landing on the dirt in front of him.

"It looks like Max is the winner." The brunette smiled as he walked over to the boys as the green Bey was picked up by the blonde.

"Come on, Tyson. This was just a friendly match, remember?" the blonde teased.

"Yeah, I know. I was still hoping to win it though. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to save all my best moves for the tournament." The bluenette smiled as he held his Bey in his fist.

"You're competing in that?" the girl asked.

The three boys were startled and turned around to see the girl sitting on the hill, giving them a small grin in greeting.

She had mahogany hair that had slight spikes as her hair reached her shoulders, the ends curling and her bangs hung between her eyes, the two chocolate orbs were shining in amusement and interest.

Sitting on top her head were a pair of circular goggles while she had a gold chain around her neck with a peridot teardrop attached to it and wore a black tank top, a pair of light blue jeans, red boots that reached half way up her calves and finally she wore black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" the brunette asked as the boys stared at her.

"I'm Daisuke. I just got into town today." She smiled as she stood up and walked down the hill.

She brushed her bangs back from her face and tucked them behind her ear, but then pouted slightly when they fell back into place, but she shrugged it off.

Her hair was difficult to tame at times.

"So, who are you guys?" she asked.

"I'm Tyson; this is Max and the Chief." The bluenette introduced.

"Actually, my name is Kenny, but most people call me the Chief." The brunette said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hi!" Max greeted cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for watching your match, but I was curious…and bored. So, you're training for the BBA tournament?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep. We all are." Max confirmed as he waved his hand around to indicate he meant himself, Tyson and Kenny.

"Cool. I guess I'll be seeing you guys there then." Daisuke said catching their attention.

"Huh? You're a blader?" Tyson asked in surprise.

His eyes also held a challenging gleam in them as they were filled with excitement of making a new rival.

"It's the reason I came here." she told him.

"A girl in the tournament? Well, it's about time. There are hardly any of those around." A female voice spoke.

Daisuke blinked as she looked around curiously.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"Oh, that was Dizzi." Kenny said as he moved his laptop around so the screen was shown to the girl.

"Dizzi?" Daisuke asked as her nose scrunched up in curiosity.

"That's me." the female voice spoke from the laptop.

The screen was dark blue while a circle was in the center with two lines on it, one red and the other blue as they seemed to expand when the voice spoke.

There were also boxes around the circle that record data that she was sure was collected from the camera lens on the laptop.

A name box was on top of the circle that had Dizzi.01 written in yellow.

"So, um, is this a computer program or something? Sorry, I'm not really good at this stuff." The girl gave a nervous smile.

"Nope, I'm no computer program, though I am smarter and better looking than them." Dizzi said making the girl smirk in amusement.

"Dizara is actually my Bit Beast." Kenny told her.

"Huh? A Bit Beast?" Daisuke asked as she realized that there were more people who had them.

"Uh huh. You see, I kind of got her trapped inside my laptop. It's a long story." Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

"How the heck did you manage that?" the girl asked.

"He's just special that way." Dizzi cooed making Kenny blush.

"Really? So, do you guys have Bit Beasts too?" Daisuke asked.

"Yep. Check it out!" Tyson chuckled as he proudly showed of his Bey.

Looking at the center of the Bey, the girl saw that the chip in the center had a blue and gray dragon with a long neck and was standing on his hind legs as he held his front legs in front of him, his arms crossed as they showed off his razor sharp claws and his long tail curled behind his back.

The sight of the dragon made the girl perk up since she had always loved dragons, they were her favorite mythological creatures and she loved the color blue.

His onyx colored eyes seemed to blink which made her smirk since she knew he could sense her own Bit who was stirring slightly from the dragon's presence.

"This is Dragoon, my very own Bit Beast. Pretty sweet, huh?" Tyson grinned in pride of his Bit and seemed to be smug as well.

"He looks cool, all right. How long have you had him?" Daisuke asked as she looked back at the bluenette.

"Um, a few days." Tyson said.

"A few days huh?" the girl asked.

She could sense that the dragon, Dragoon, was an old spirit and was curious to find that he had only recently chosen a new master.

"Hey, what about you? Can we see your beyblade?" Max asked eagerly.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Daisuke said.

Reaching behind her, she pulled her beyblade out of the pouch that was attached to the belt she wore.

Her launcher and winder remained inside of her pouch as she held out her beyblade, showing it off to the three males as it lay in her hand.

It was a sky blue color with a golden yellow attack ring and pearl white defence ring while the rest of the parts were made of metal.

In the center of the Bey was the chip where the Bit Beast was located, the three boys then looking at the Bit, but then they weren't able to take in the appearance properly since they jumped back in surprise by the ringing of a phone.

"Oh, sorry." Daisuke said as she placed her Bey back in her pouch.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a powder blue colored iPhone and checked the name that was on the screen and smiled.

"This is important." She said to the guys.

"Oh, that's no problem." Kenny smiled politely as the girl turned away and pressed the answer button on her phone.

"Hello?" Daisuke answered the phone as she held it up to her ear.

"Ah, Daisuke, my dear. Where are you?" a kind old man's voice spoke over the speaker.

"Oh, I decided to take a look around town. You know, get to know the place since I'm gonna be living here for a few days." She said.

"Are you sure you didn't get lost?" the man teased.

"I didn't get lost!" she protested with a blush of frustration and embarrassment as the man chuckled.

"So, where are you?" the man asked.

"I'm in a park near the lake. Where are you?" she asked as she turned her back on the boys who were watching her curiously.

"Who is she talking to?" Tyson whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe her dad or that friend she mentioned." Max whispered back.

"Guys, stop eavesdropping." Kenny whined.

Rolling her eyes at the boys, Daisuke felt her lips curve up in amusement at the boys and went back to listening to the man speaking on the other end.

"I'm at the hotel waiting on you. You hadn't checked in yet and I grew concerned." He informed.

"Oh, well, I'll be right there. See you soon." the girl hung up her phone.

She then turned back to face the boys as she stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"Hey, I gotta get going now. I haven't checked into the hotel where I'm staying yet." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We'll see each other at the tournament." Max smiled as he folded his arms behind his head.

"You bet, but don't be upset when I beat you guys. See ya around!" Daisuke winked at the boys as she waved and walked off.

"Hey, see you at the tournament! I can't wait to battle you!" Tyson jumped up as he waved his arms.

"Bye!" Max called as he waved.

Kenny was staring after the girl as she ran off down the street, a thoughtful look on his face as he remembered the way her beyblade looked.

It appeared to be well taken care of and must have been used plenty of times which made him wonder how powerful of a Blader she was.

"Kenny, I know that look. You're curious about that Daisuke girl." Dizzi spoke.

"Yeah. I should probably start a stats report on her." Kenny said.

"I wonder how she'll play." Max mused.

"Man, I can't wait! This is gonna be wicked!" Tyson jumped up feeling excited about the upcoming tournament.

(Later…)

Walking up to the hotel, Daisuke took in the gray colored building and then pushed open the glass doors to see the orange leaf colored walls of the room.

Heading to the front desk, she smiled when she spotted a bald man with a white mustache and tiny glasses perched on his nose standing a few feet to the side.

He was wearing a brown suit with black dress shoes, a red bow tie around his neck and wore a bowler hat on top his head that had a red band and he had a wooden cane in his hand.

His dark eyes were warm and kind as he smiled at the girl as she walked over to the man.

"Daisuke, there you are. Did you have any trouble finding your way?" he asked.

"A bit. I had to use a map on my phone to find the way here. So, in other words…I got lost. Don't laugh!" she pointed at him angrily and blushed in embarrassment as the man chuckled.

"Well, as long as you're safe. I'm glad you were able to make it here. I invited another beyblader to come to town for the tournament. I can't wait for you two to meet." He said.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Dickenson. So, where are my bags?" she asked.

"They're in my room. After you get checked in you can come claim them and take them to your room. Now, come along, dear." Dickenson said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Leading her to the front desk, a woman looked up from typing on her computer and smiled at the duo.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson. Is this the girl you were talking about?" the black haired woman asked as she gave the girl a kind smile.

"Yes, she is. This is Daisuke Motomiya." Dickenson told the woman.

The woman nodded as she typed out the name onto her computer, reading the information that popped up on the screen and smiled.

"All right, you're in room 203 on the second floor. Enjoy your stay, dear, and be sure to contact room service or the front desk if you have any trouble." The woman said.

She then picked up a key card that was in the slot that was on the wall behind her with the room numbers placed above them.

Turning back to the duo, she handed the key card to the girl who smiled at the woman as she accepted the key card.

"I will. Thanks." Daisuke nodded as she then headed towards the elevator with Dickenson following her.

Once they stepped inside of the lift, Dickenson pushed the button for the third floor, the floor he was staying in, and the lift started to rise.

"So, who is this guy anyway? The person you invited, I mean." Daisuke asked.

"Oh, you'll meet him at the seaside dome the next day. He's going to be watching the rookies with me. Also, the returning champ is going to be in the tournament to reclaim his throne." Dickenson informed her.

"Returning champ? You mean that Hiwatari guy?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm. Kai Hiwatari. He is a bit crusty around the edges, but I'm sure you'll smooth him out." Dickenson chuckled.

"Ugh. I hope I don't get to meet this guy. From what I've seen, that guy is a total creep. I might wind up punching him in the face." Daisuke exclaimed as she folded her arms under her bust.

This reaction made the man laugh since he knew that the girl had a tendency to be a bit violent and had even gotten into trouble at school for fighting, but it was out of self-defence for either herself or someone else.

Under the tough exterior was really a sweet girl with a heart of gold who had a weakness for cute things (Ex; puppies, kittens, little children) and chocolate.

The elevator then stopped moving and the duo walked out of the lift, the girl following the CEO of the Beyblade Battle Association to his room to collect her bags.

Stopping in front of an oak door that had the numbers 312 plated on the door in gold, Dickenson pulled out his key card and placed it in the slot above the door knob.

The light flashed green and made a small beeping noise to indicate that the door was unlocked, so the man turned the knob and walked inside of the room.

"Here are your bags." Dickenson bobbed his head at the bed where two bags were lying on the floor.

One was a regular black backpack that was decorated with baby blue, azure and white colored paint splatters and the other bag was a black duffle bag.

"Thanks, Mr. D. Well, I should move into my room now. Are we meeting again later?" the girl asked as she picked up her bags.

"Yes, I would like it if we met for lunch. That way I can discuss the rules of the tournament with you. After all, this is your first one." Dickenson said.

"Sounds great. I'll see you at say, 12:00?" Daisuke asked as she walked towards the door.

"Sounds wonderful, my dear. I hope you settle in all right." Dickenson smiled.

"Thanks. See you later." Daisuke called as she closed the door behind her.

Heading to the elevator, she walked inside the lift and pushed the button for the second floor and then leaned back against the wall, releasing a sigh.

Thinking back, she remembered how she had wound up being registered into the tournament in the first place.

It had been two years ago when she had been walking home from soccer practise and she found a group of boys bullying a younger kid.

They had been trying to steal his beyblade and the boy was sobbing for them to leave him alone and to give him back his beyblade, but the older males all laughed at him and one even pushed the kid onto the ground.

Feeling angered by this, Daisuke stormed over and yelled at them to leave the kid alone and then challenged them to a bey battle, stating that when she won, they would return the boy his beyblade and then leave him alone.

Feeling smug that they would win, the leader of the group of four agreed and started the battle, but then the other three cheated by joining in.

Shaking off her anger, Daisuke focused on the match and then beat the four males, either knocking their Beys into a wall or using her Bit Beast's powers to stop the rotating Beys by draining their energy.

She won in the end and the males ran off, angered at losing to a girl and then Daisuke gave the boy his beyblade back which made him smile.

It was then discovered that Dickenson had witnessed the girl's kindness and introduced himself to her, stunning the girl at first as he praised her for her kindness.

In the present, it had been a few weeks earlier that he asked her to be a part of the tournament and she agreed happily after she got over her shock at the offer.

They then walked to her apartment to speak with her parents Narumi and Tamaki Motomiya about their youngest daughter competing in the tournament and they agreed.

And so, here she was now, spending her summer vacation entering a tournament for the chance to become a member of the national Japanese beyblading team that would be entering the first world tournament.

Dickenson said that he was keeping it secret from everyone until the tournament in Japan was done and the only ones who knew about it were Daisuke and this boy he personally invited.

Hearing the doors open, Daisuke looked up to see she had arrived on her floor and walked out of the lift, looking both ways down the hallway to locate her room.

Following the numbers plated on the doors, she soon found her room and inserted the key card into the slot and when the light above the door knob turned green, and she opened the door and walked inside.

The room had a queen sized bed with red covers while the walls were painted a crème color, there was a closet with mirror doors, a dresser made of oak and finally there was a bathroom.

Setting her bags on the floor, Daisuke kicked the door shut behind her, slipped off her shoes and then ran over to the bed, jumping onto it as she sighed in bliss when she landed on the soft mattress.

"Man, it feels so good to just lay down." she groaned happily as she stretched out.

Folding her arms under her head, she then thought back to the three boys from earlier named Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"I wonder how those guys are gonna do in the tournament." She mused.

Hearing a soft growling sound, she reached into her pouch and pulled out her beyblade and held it up in front of her face to see her Bit Beast which made her smile.

"We'll win this together, right girl?" she winked.

The Bit Chip flashed with a snowy colored light which made her shake her head in amusement as she knew her Bit Beast had agreed with her.

Setting her Bey down, Daisuke unclipped her belt and placed it down as the girl rested on her bed and then looked over towards the bathroom, contemplating.

"A shower would be nice, I guess. It was a long trip." She said bouncing off of the bed.

Grabbing her duffle bag, she unzipped it and pulled out her toiletry bag which had her shampoo, a tiny hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush and a bar of soap.

Standing up, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her as the beyblade sat on the bed, the Bit chip shining in anticipation for the battles soon to come.

To be continued…


	2. The Qualifyer Begins

"The Qualifier Begins"

**Note, the first chapter was my own chapter, an introduction to Daisuke. Also, I will be mentioning when the Beyblade songs will play. I love the music from the show. It makes things more exciting. So I hope you guys know the songs. If not, then go onto Youtube and type in the title of the songs I give and listen to them. Please enjoy and review!**

Looking up at the seaside dome, Daisuke took in the sight of all the people walking inside of the building and felt the excitement growing inside of her, but there was also anxiety.

She always felt this way whenever she had a soccer game or tournament to play and it made her feel even more thrilled to get into the game.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people. This just makes it more fun! Wouldn't you agree?" she asked looking down at her blue and pink bag.

A small blue head with floppy ears and a snow white colored face poked out of the bag she had slung over her shoulder; the creature's large scarlet eyes glancing around in amazement.

"Yeah, I never saw this many people in one place before. Ooh! Look at all those kids. Are they Beybladers too?" the baby dragon asked as he pointed at the kids with his tiny paw.

"They must be. Come on, Demiveemon. It's time to get to work." Daisuke said with a confident look and pumped her fist.

Demiveemon nodded excitedly as his partner walked up the steps of the dome, taking in the sights of all the people as he watched Daisuke walk down a hallway to head off to the waiting room with all the other contestants.

Pushing the door open, the mahogany haired girl walked inside and saw all of the kids inside from various ages starting from 11 and ending at 15.

The contestants were all going to be separated into four sections; A, B, C and D to pick out the best Bladers and the last Bey spinning in the stadium would be advancing to the next round.

Setting her bag down on the bench, Daisuke looked up at the monitor that was hanging on the ceiling to see that the announcers were talking and explaining the rules to the crowd in the stands.

Taking out her Bey, Daisuke looked down at the picture of her Bit Beast and felt her confidence grow at the sight of it which made her smile as Demivemon popped out of her bag, holding the blue rip cord and the white launcher.

Petting his head in thanks, Daisuke accepted her equipment and then walked over to a locker and placed her bag inside when the announcers called for those in A group to head out onto the field.

"Wish me luck." She winked at her dragon.

"You'll beat them!" Demiveemon said confidently.

Kissing his forehead, Daisuke then closed the locker door and walked out with the group of kids, following them down the hall way to enter the arena.

On the way, Daisuke spotted Kenny and Max speaking to each other as they looked around as if they were searching for someone and the girl concluded that they were looking for Tyson.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match is on the way!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

Standing in front of the beydish, everyone pulled out their Beyblades and started attaching them to their launchers and sliding their rip cords into the launchers.

Sliding her rip cord into the launcher, Daisuke gave her beyblade a final look and kissed the picture of her Bit Beast before she attached it to the launcher.

"All right, contestants! Let's get this tournament on the way!" the announcer yelled into the headset he wore.

Everyone then took a stance as they stood ready to launch their beyblades into the dish, determination on their faces.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!" he yelled.

Hearing the signal and the roar of the crowd, the kids all released their beyblades, every one of them landing in the dish and started to spin around rapidly as the song 'Let's Go Beybladers' started to play in the background.

Daisuke noticed that some of the more cocky looking kids started attacking others while the meek looking kids made their Beyblades spin off from their opponents.

Spotting that one of the boys had sent his Bey after hers, she merely looked at her Bey and it spun away from the black Bey chasing after it.

When it got closer, the blue Beyblade circled around the black Beyblade and then rammed into it, knocking it into a pink Beyblade, both ceasing their rotation as they were knocked down.

The two losers moaned in defeat and frustration while Daisuke continued her concentration as she watched her Beyblade and saw that some of the other contestants had targeted her.

"Drina, take them out!" she called.

Quickly, her Beyblade circled around and charged at the other Beyblades, ramming into them and they were knocked out of the ring, still spinning, but it was a loss to their owners since the Beyblades were not in the ring.

One by one, the contestants turned their Beyblades on each other, trying to be the last one remaining and soon enough it was only Daisuke and a boy with dark brown hair left.

"Looks like it's just me and you." she commented.

"Nope. Just you." he smirked.

His Beyblade then charged at her Beyblade, but the blue Bey quickly evaded it.

"Think again. Finish it!" the girl called.

The blue Beyblade then started ramming the purple Beyblade from different angles until finally the Beyblade started to wobble.

Seeing this, the blue Beyblade then rammed into the purple Beyblde and it sailed out of the dish making the boy stare at it in horror as it landed on the ground in front of him.

"No, I can't believe I lost to a girl!" the brunette groaned as he dropped to his knees.

"I really hope not all the guys here are sexist." Daisuke frowned as she held her hand out and her Beyblade flew into her hand.

"And the winner of group A is Daisuke Motomiya!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered.

Turning to the camera, Daisuke gave a smile as she waved at the camera and the screaming fans before she then left to check on Demiveemon in case he was caught.

Up in the stands, Dickenson smiled as he saw the girl he invited win the qualifier round and glanced at the boy sitting beside him.

"She's good, isn't she?" the man asked.

The black haired male looked over at the man, his eyes being gold with oval shaped pupils and he had pointy ears.

On his forehead was a red headband that had the yin yang symbol on it while he wore a white Chinese styled t-shirt with yellow outlines and blue ties, and had a blue t-shirt under it, blue pants and black shoes while his arms had bandage tape wrapped around his arms for decoration.

While his bangs spiked out around his head, the rest of his hair was tied into a white holder that reached down to his thighs.

"She is good for a rookie, but I'm not sure why you want her to be on the team." The Chinese boy responded.

"You'll see when you meet her. I do hope you decide to join the team, though. I'm sure you'll get along quite well." Dickenson chuckled.

Blinking his feline like eyes at the man, the boy looked back down at the girl as she disappeared down the tunnel.

"Whatever you say." The boy sighed.

Making it back to the waiting room, Daisuke walked inside to find Max, Tyson and Kenny were inside talking.

Instead of walking over to talk with them, she stood back and observed them, taking in each boy since she hadn't done it when she first met them.

Her gaze first landed on Max who was like the human form of the sun by how cheerful he was and his smile always seemed to brighten a room which made the girl smile at that thought.

Next was Tyson who reminded her of herself when she was younger and thought nothing could take her out if she never gave up, but his arrogance would wound him like it did her.

Lastly, her eyes landed on Kenny who was a bit shy and timid, but he was a genius and she was sure he had some courage hidden away inside of him.

Seeing Kenny walk out to join the group for C block, Daisuke walked over to her locker and pulled out Demiveemon, the dragon jumping onto her shoulders and sat there as he hugged her head making her laugh softly.

She kissed his cheek making him giggle as she walked over to join the blonde and bluenette over at the monitors to watch Kenny's battle.

A man in his thirties with spikey brown hair was standing with the boys watching the match and Daisuke looked up to see that Kenny's Beyblade had a spring on it.

He was facing a boy with dual colored hair, the front being a bluish gray that spiked out around his head while his bangs hung in his face.

The back of his hair was a navy blue color and he had crimson eyes while on his face he had two blue stripes on each cheek.

His clothing consisted of a skin tight black sleeveless shirt, a white scarf around his neck that reached the floor, and red arm guardss that reached his knuckles and ended at his elbows with a metal spike on each end.

Finally, he wore baggy jeans and his shoes were black with red on them.

"He looks mean." Demiveemon noted.

"That must be Kai. Geez, what's with the outfit? It's like he's trying to tell the world he's a creep." Daisuke folded her arms under her bust as she stared at the monitor.

Demiveemon giggled at that as they both watched the battle and saw Kai broke Kenny's Beyblade making Daisuke happy that poor Dizzi wasn't in the Beyblade or else she'd feel the pain.

With Kenny's loss, it was time for the contestants in D block to show up for their battles and the duo of Miracles watched as Tyson ran out of the room to confront Kai while Max called after him to stop.

"Poor Chief." Demiveemon frowned sadly as he held a paw over his mouth.

"Yeah, that was brutal. I hope he'll be okay." Daisuke sighed as she looked around the room.

Dranzer was still spinning in the arena, small sparks of fire glowing around the dark blue Beyblade as Kenny dropped to his knees in defeat and Kai's Beyblade flew into his hand.

Kai then walked passed Tyson and the boy yelled at him, but Kenny held onto him to hold him back as Kai walked off and Daisuke glared at the dual haired male.

The urge to hit that boy was growing faster inside of the girl and it soon turned into a raging storm as she felt her Beyblade release cold air in her pouch.

"Hey!" Max called as he bounced over to the girl.

His voice snapped her out of her rage and her Bit Beast calmed down as the girl turned to see the blonde who smiled at her.

Kenny and the brown haired man walked over to the girl as well when the blonde spotted her and decided to go over to talk to her.

"There you are! We watched your match before and it was sweet!" Max cheered.

"Thanks, Max. Your battles were pretty good too." Daisuke said to the two boys.

"Thanks, but I think I could have done better. I should have known I'd be no use against Kai." Kenny sighed sadly.

"No offence, but I think you need more practise. You can rebuild your Beyblade as much as you want, but without practise and confidence, there's no way you'll put creeps like Kai in his place." Daisuke placed a hand on her hip with a smile.

Kenny blinked at that; at least she assumed he did since his bangs were hiding his eyes from view.

In fact, she was wondering if the boy even had eyes in the first place since she didn't spot eyes under the messy hair or any eyelashes moving the bangs when he blinked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Kenny grinned shyly.

"Hello. I heard from Stan that you were coming in. It's nice to meet you." the man smiled down at the girl.

"You know Mr. Dickenson?" the girl blinked.

Hearing this, Max and Kenny both grew more interested in the girl for knowing the CEO of the BBA and were getting even more curious about her.

"Dad?" Max asked.

"Oh, I guess I should have told you. Mr. Dickenson has personally invited two beybladers to participate in this tournament. Daisuke here is one of them." Mr. Tate explained.

"Really? Who is the other one?" Kenny asked looking between the man and the girl.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Mr. Tate winked.

"Come on! Let's go watch Tyson's match!" Max grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled her with him making her cry out as she stumbled.

Demiveemon giggled as they ran out to the stadium to take their seats in the stands to watch the match going on.

The contestants had already begun the battle and it appeared that Tyson was going strong as he evaded hits and even knocked a few Beys out of the dish.

"Hey, look. There are those Blade Sharks." Kenny gasped as he opened up his laptop.

"Blade Sharks? Who are they?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, that's a long story, but allow me to try and simplify it. The Blade Sharks are a Beyblading gang around here who steal other kids' Beyblades to find the most powerful one. They even tried to get the information out of me! The nerve, really." Dizzi explained.

"Really?" Daisuke blinked along with Demiveemon as they turned their attention back to the battle.

"Yeah and their leader is one tough guy. It's Kai." Kenny said making the duo gasp.

"Kai Hiwatari? He's the leader of the Blade Sharks?" Daisuke gasped while Max looked a bit surprised at the news as the two teenagers looked over at the Blade Sharks trio.

One of them had shoulder length light blue hair, black eyes and had a beauty mark on his face which made him look feminine.

Another one was a large male with dark skin and wore baggy clothing while the final boy wore a strange hat over his brown hair, was shorter than the others and had a chipped tooth.

These three males along with the fourth Blade Shark were left battling Tyson; the trio seeming to work together as their Beyblades formed a triangle and attacked him.

Tyson used a pebble to make his Beyblade sail through a hole in a log that was in the stadium and the Bey spun around before it landed properly, still spinning.

"He did it!" Max cheered.

"Yes!" Daisuke cheered as Kenny laughed happily.

But then, the last boy with black hair and eyes attacked his own teammates and knocked their blades out of the dish and destroyed them in the process, stunning the three males at the betrayal.

"He trashed his blade." Max gasped.

"And he's his own teammate." Kenny said.

"Something fishy is going on here." Mr. Tate commented.

"What a jerk!" Demiveemon huffed as he glared down at the boy, Carlos.

"Just what is that guy planning?" Daisuke asked.

"Carlos is picking off the weak and working his way up to the very strongest." Dizzi explained as she showed off the broken Beyblade on her screen.

"Can Tyson survive his attack?" Kenny asked.

"Hey, I'm not a fortune teller, Kenny." Dizzi commented.

Carlos then collected his blade, allowing Daisuke to see that there were actual blades on his attack ring and the raven started talking to the Blade Sharks, a smirk on his face as he glanced over in Kai's direction.

Tyson then started talking with Carlos, the bluenette getting angry as he yelled at the boy as the final round was then started.

"Do you think Tyson can survive?" Max asked.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Mr. Tate assured.

"I wouldn't wanna put money on that." Dizzi commented.

"Come on, Dizzi. Whose side are you on anyway?" Kenny asked.

"I'm not o anyone's side. I'm on your lap." Dizzi said making Kenny sigh.

Everyone then stared down at Carlos and Tyson, sensing the tension in the air as they saw the facial expressions the two boys had.

"I wonder what he's thinking." Kenny mused.

"Yeah. Me too." Max said.

"Probably praying he can beat this creep and put him in his place." Daisuke shrugged as she set Demiveemon on her lap.

The final match then started, Tyson's Beyblade moving so fast that it appeared to be disappearing and appearing in different places.

It also seemed like there were two of them and then more from the speed which seemed to be annoying Carlos at the trick.

Carlos' yellow Beyblade then went in for the attack, but Tyson's Beyblade was far too fast and easily evaded his every attempt.

"That must be his secret weapon!" Kenny exclaimed happily when Tyson's Beyblade disappeared.

"You've got Carlos on the run, Tyson!" Max cheered.

"Awesome!" Daisuke laughed.

Dragoon kept disappearing and reappearing, confusing Carlos and then Dragoon went for the final attack and knocked the yellow Beyblade into the air and it broke into three parts as it then hit the ground.

The crowd then cheered as Carlos fell to his knees, defeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner is…Tyson!" DJ Jazzman announced making the crowd roar.

"That's amazing." Mr. Tate as he stared down at the dish.

"I've got to find out how he did that." Max said.

"I believe it worked on a simple physics theory that a body increasing in motion will eventually become unseen to the naked eye." Kenny explained.

"Oh, like some basketball players. I've seen them running around the court so fast that you can hardly see them and then they come out of nowhere to snatch the ball." Daisuke said.

"Thank you, Daisuke, for simplifying it." Dizzi quipped.

Tyson then walked over to the sulking Carlos and gave him back his Beyblade, giving the boy a pep talk before Tyson then ran off.

Kenny, Daisuke and Max then ran down to meet up with Tyson to congratulate the boy on his win when Daisuke felt as though she were being watched and looked over to the private box.

Dickenson was there with a Chinese boy who were both staring down at her, the old man smiling as he waved at the girl.

"Who's that guy?" Demiveemon asked from his partner's arms.

"I don't know. Must be the other guest Beyblader that Mr. D told me about." Daisuke said as she waved at Dickenson.

"Hey!" she heard Tyson cry out and she turned around in time for the boy to bounce up beside her, glowing with pride.

"Did you catch my battle? Pretty sweet, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome." She smiled at him.

Blinking, Tyson saw the strange creature in her arms and looked at it curiously.

"Did you bring a stuffed animal with you?" he asked.

Demiveemon froze as he started sweating while Daisuke saw that Max and Kenny were also staring at the baby dragon in her arms.

"Um, yeah. He's my good luck charm." She chuckled nervously.

"Well, I think it's kind of cool. What is it supposed to be anyway?" Max asked as he walked over and looked the digimon over with a grin.

"He's a baby dragon. I love dragons. They're so cool, don't cha think?" Daisuke smiled.

"Yep!" Tyson grinned as he nodded.

The duo of Miracles relaxed as they saw that the others believed the story as Mr. Tate walked over with a smile on his face.

"So, kids, what's the plan now?" he asked.

"How about we go celebrate?" Max asked.

"What? But you guys still have to fix your blades and train. After all, you guys still have some matches to do before we see who wins in the end." Kenny said.

"Who wants ice cream?!" Tyson cheered loudly making Max and Daisuke laugh and nod in agreement while Kenny groaned at being ignored.

"Last one to the shop has to pay for the winner's ice cream!" Tyson called as he started running.

"Hey wait up!" Max called as he chased after him.

"No fair! I don't know the way!" Daisuke yelled as she ran over to the boys.

"Guys, wait for me!" Kenny called, then groaned as he ran behind the girl.

"Hurry up, Chief!" Tyson laughed.

To be continued…


	3. Draciel of Approval

"Draciel of Approval"

**Some things might be wrong because I couldn't hear the words properly because of the way the characters spoke. Please enjoy and review!**

Walking out of the shower, Daisuke had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was dripping wet, curling around the ends due to the water.

Veemon was on the bed, watching the TV as it played a re-run of Death Note, the dragon watching with wide eyes filled with interest, his full attention on the screen.

The mahogany haired girl rolled her eyes in amusement at her partner as she pulled her clothes out of her dresser and started dressing while Veemon was occupied with the show.

After she was completely dressed, she began drying her hair with a towel and grabbed her hairbrush as she sat on the bed to watch the show with the blue and white dragon.

Suddenly, on the screen, lightning struck and thunder crashed as Light Yagami saw the Shinigami named Ryuk and the boy screamed in fear at the sight of the creature, falling out of his chair in fright making Veemon yelp in shock while Daisuke chuckled.

"C'mon, Veemon. We've seen scarier things than this. It's just a show." She said.

"I know, but it was still scary." The dragon said as he looked up at her with wide innocent eyes that made her heart melt.

Her partner was just far too cute.

"Yeah, that dude is freaky looking. Anyway, I gotta get going. Max's match against Kai is today. You wanna come?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm, I guess so. When are you gonna have your match?" Veemon asked.

"The day after tomorrow. I'm going up against either that guy that Dickenson invited or Tyson. It depends on who wins tomorrow's match. After that, they'll decide who goes up against either Kai or Max. You know, based on whoever wins the match today." The girl shrugged as she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and slid her goggle onto her head.

Standing up, the girl grabbed her Beyblade, launcher and winder, and then placed them in her pouch that she hooked around her waist.

Veemon then put on an orange sweater, black jogging pants and white shoes to go out in public to hide in since he didn't want Daisuke to carry him in his Rookie form.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was heavy, especially with all of the food he had been eating lately.

If he were in his In-Training form, he wouldn't mind being carried in his human's warm arms.

Once they were ready, the duo walked off to the seaside dome to watch the match that was happening today and walked inside of the building, looking around for Tyson, Kenny and Max.

There was a large turnout of people today that were eager to see if the American boy would be able to defeat Kai in a bey-battle.

"I don't see the others." Veemon said as he looked around.

"Come on. Let's go find Tyson and the guys." Daisuke sighed as she pulled her dragon up into her arms.

She grunted at the weight as she almost stumbled back, but righted herself.

"Man, you've gotta lay off on the chocolate." She told him as she walked off.

"But it's the food of the gods!" Veemon cried out making her roll her eyes at him.

Why were digimon so obsessed with chocolate?

Walking into the bleachers, the girl looked out to the arena to see the standings were battling now and saw the Chinese boy was battling them.

"Now, let's welcome a special competitor, here by guest invite, Ray!" the announcer, DJ Jazzman said.

Blinking, Daisuke watched the Chinese boy, now identified as Ray, as he stared at the dish, bored.

"Ray was flown in by the organizer Stan Dickenson himself, so he must be something special." Brad Best said.

"Well, he's got me psyched out and I'm way up here in the booth." AJ Topper commented.

On the screen, the images of Kai, Max, Tyson, Daisuke and Ray were shown.

"Let's hear it for our semi-finalists. First up, it's Max against current champion Kai. Then it's a new comer Tyson against last minute challenger Ray who will battle it out to see who goes up against another new comer, Daisuke." Brad said.

"Wow, this'll be an interesting battle." Veemon commented over the roaring crowd.

"Yeah, no kidding." Daisuke sighed as she then walked out of the bleachers to find the boys.

The crowd was cheering loudly and even when she went into the back to find the boys, she could still hear them.

Shaking her head, the girl walked down the halls when she heard a familiar male giggle which made her narrow her eyes.

"That sounded like Max." she said as she followed the sound and heard voices talking.

Turning the corner, she almost bumped into Kai who gave her an annoyed look as he then walked off, not even speaking to her.

"Creep." She scoffed with a glare.

"I heard that." He called back.

"Didn't realize I was supposed to care." She called.

Veemon snickered at this exchange between the two teenagers; amused by the way they acted.

"Daisuke!" Max cheered as he tackled her from behind making her yelp in shock at the sudden attack.

Turning, she saw the cheerful blonde hugging her and saw he was wearing a pendant around his neck which made her look at it curiously as she sensed a strange aura around it that made Drina stir slightly.

Sensing Drina's stirring, Veemon also narrowed his eyes, curious as to what the pendant could hold and why it made the Bit Beast restless.

"There you are. We thought you wouldn't make it." Kenny smiled as he and Tyson walked over.

"Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find you guys anywhere." Daisuke said.

"You sure you didn't just get lost?" Tyson teased making her turn red in anger.

"I didn't get lost!" she yelled whacking him over the head while Kenny and Max laughed.

"Come on, let's go already!" Tyson cheered loudly as he ran down the hall.

Rolling her eyes at this, Daisuke chased after him with Kenny while Max went to the hall to walk out into the arena.

Once the trio found their seats, Daisuke set Veemon down in the seat next to her as she sat down with Kenny, Tyson and Mr. Tate to watch the match.

"The crowd is going absolutely gonzo with anticipation. We're only moments away from kicking off the opening session." AJ said as the crowd roared.

"Max is using a defensive style Beyblade, which could render Kai's attack strategy totally useless." AJ said as Max's stats and picture were shown on the screen.

"Good point, AJ, but I hope Max brought a sweater 'cause Kai is one cool customer and if he has a weakness, I haven't figured it out yet. And let's not forget that Kai's Bit Beast Dranzer could make all the difference in this match." Brad said.

Kai's picture and stats were shown on the screen along with an image of the beautiful red and yellow phoenix, Dranzer.

"Mondo correct-o, dude." AJ agreed.

"Hey, Max! You can do it!" Tyson cheered.

"Go Max!" Daisuke clapped her hands.

"What do you think, Dizzi? Got any advice?" Kenny asked as he typed on his laptop.

"Yeah. Never get trapped in a laptop." Dizzi quipped.

"Oh, very funny, but I meant about the match." Kenny told her.

"Oh, in that case, I advise that Max find a way to keep Dranzer out of the battle." Dizzi said.

"Okay folks, today's feature battle field is…the tower dish!" Jazzman announced.

The stadium then opened to reveal the dish that rose up making everyone stare at the Beyblade stadium that had a cylinder in the middle that had a dish curve inside like a bowl.

"Oh, nelly! Talk about throwing a wrench into the works. This changes everything." Brad said.

"The idea here is to land your Beyblade in the tower dish. Sounds simple, but it takes mucho skill to pull it off. The seaside dome isn't a bey-stadium that is known for using the trick dish, so those two dudes must be totally bugging right now." AJ said.

"Those two are very annoying." Veemon frowned.

"You can say that again." Daisuke muttered.

The crowd all appeared to be confused as they stared at the dish.

"This will be a best of three battle. First player to stay in the tower for ten seconds wins the section." DJ announced.

"So how the heck are they supposed to get it up there? That's impossible." Tyson grimaced.

"It's just a matter of spin speed versus sloping." Kenny smiled as he typed away on his laptop.

"Yeah, simple, really. Unless, of course, you're not a genius." Dizzi commented making Tyson growl at the insult while Daisuke and Veemon giggled.

"Players, prepare for battle!" DJ called.

Max gripped the pendant he wore while Kai seemed to have the permanent scowl remain on his face.

"Players, take your position." DJ told them.

The two boys stepped up onto the stadium and Max eagerly got ready to launch his Beyblade.

"Get ready…" DJ said.

Kai simply held up his Beyblade as it was attached to the launcher.

"Three, two, one…" DJ counted as the crowd started cheering.

"Let it rip!" Max yelled.

"Wow, look!" Kenny smiled.

"He's using a new Beyblade!" Tyson grinned.

"I wonder how that'll help him out with Kai." Daisuke mused.

The green and blue Beyblades were launched into the bey-dish and started to spin around the dish, both Beyblades spinning straight towards the tower.

Max's Beyblade reached the top, but Dranzer then appeared and knocked the green Beyblade back, both Beyblades falling down.

This didn't bother Max at all as he simply smiled and his Beyblade rushed up the tower once again much to his friends' surprise.

"Amazing." Tyson gaped.

"I bet that stung Kai's ego." Daisuke smirked.

"I conquer." Kenny smiled.

"Good thing I redesigned his Beyblade." Mr. Tate smiled.

"Redesigned his Beyblade?" Daisuke, Tyson, Kenny and Veemon asked.

Thankfully, no one paid any attention to the dragon.

"Yep. With ball ring weights. Pretty clever huh?" Dizzie mused.

"Placing one on each side improves balance and weight to the deffensive." Mr. Tate explained.

"Plus it gives it a little extra attitude, like me." Dizzi said making Veemon and Daisuke snicker.

"Show him who's the boss, Max!" Mr. Tate cheered.

"Welcome to Collisonville, population two." Brad reported as the green and blue Beyblades collided.

"Max has totally found the dish, so he just needs to chill there for ten seconds." AJ said when the green Beyblade bounced into the dish.

Max was excited, but Kai was calm as he stared ahead of himself as Dranzer then rushed up the side of the dish.

"I wouldn't put this one to bed just yet, AJ, 'cause Kai isn't about to roll over and go to sleep any time soon." Brad said as Dranzer sailed through the air.

"What's he up to?" Tyson jumped to his feet.

"Nothing good." Daisuke narrowed her eyes at the dual haired teenager.

Fire then gathered around the bottom of Dranzer as it sailed down into the dish.

"Oh no, he's headed straight for Max!" Kenny gasped when the blue Bey landed on top of the green one.

Max, Tyson, Kenny, Daisuke, Veemon and Mr. Tate all cried out as the green Bey was knocked out of the dish and flew onto the floor behind the American.

"Ouch, with a little help from Kai, Max has found a way to snatch defeat from the jaws of victory." Brad commented.

"Eight, nine, ten! The first session is over and Kai has taken the lead." DJ reported as Kai smirked while Dranzer continued to spin.

"That's crazy. Max didn't stand a chance." Kenny gaped.

"Yeah." Tyson whispered.

Max picked up his Beyblade and frowned sadly at it as he thought about how he lost against his opponent.

"My deffense shield could've been a soap bubble for all it's worth." he said.

"Yo, Max! Remember you promised that we would meet in the tournament finals and you better keep that promise or else!" Tyson cupped his hands over his mouth as he called out to the boy.

Innocent sapphire eyes stared over at Tyson as Max listened to the other boy encourage him.

"You can do it, Max! I know it!" Tyson called.

"Right." Max nodded as he became determined as he stood up, not noticing the crack made on the chip.

He was focusing on how to take out Kai as he thought over the way Dranzer attacked his Beyblade.

"Here we go!" DJ yelled into his mic as the crowd cheered for the next round.

"And it looks like the second session is set to get under way." Brad said.

"Ready for more?" Kai asked.

"I've never been more ready." Max grinned.

"Go Max! You can beat that creep!" Daisuke cheered making Tyson, Kenny and Mr. Tate look at her in shock.

Unknown to them, Kai had heard what the girl said and twitched in annoyance.

He really hoped she met him in the finals so that he could teach her a lesson in respect.

"Man, talk about being hungry for victory." AJ commented.

"This should do it." Max said as he placed the rip cord into the winder backwards.

"Ready? And 3, 2, 1... Let it rip!" DJ yelled.

"Whoa, Max just pulled a reverse launch!" AJ said as everyone watched.

"Hey, look at it go!" Tyson exclaimed at the speed the green Beyblade was spinning at when it landed right in the top dish.

"Max just amped up his speed just enough to drop him right smack in the tower dish." AJ reported.

"Well, he's not wasting any time, that's for sure." Brad mused.

"Why would he make his Beyblade spin backwards?" Tyson asked.

"Um, there's about a million probable reasons. Maybe more." Kenny held his chin.

"Like what?" Tyson asked.

"Dunno." Kenny shrugged making the blue haired boy fall to the ground in disbelief.

"Would you guys shut up and watch the match?" Daisuke snapped at the two boys making Tyson pout at her while Kenny held his laptop up as a shield.

"We now return you to the second session already in progress." Brad said as everyone watched as Dranzer sped up the side of the dish like before.

"If you were hoping to catch me off guard, then I'm afraid you've come up short. Dranzer, Spin Fire Attack!" Kai ordered as his Beyblade sailed through the air.

"Here we go again." AJ said.

Dranzer impacted the green Beyblade, the flames flashing around the two Beyblades and a heat wave rocketed around the arena making people cry out when they felt it blast in their faces and the stadium shook from the power.

"Oh, man!" AJ cried out.

"Better check the rictor scale, AJ, 'cause that one shook the whole stadium." Brad said.

When everyone got over their fear, they turned their attention back to the dish to see Dranzer spinning on top of the green Beyblade that was still in the dish, but it was rotating slowly.

"How about that! Somehow, Max was able to withstand Dranzer's attack!" Brad exclaimed as the green Bey stood completely still.

"But at what cost? He's just a sitting duck waiting for Kai to roast him." AJ said.

"Only time will tell and time's about up." Brad said.

"I get it! Max released his Beyblade in the opposite direction to counter Kai's attack, thus allowing his Beyblade to absorb all of Dranzer's energy." Kenny smiled.

"So what now?" Tyson asked.

"We sit back and enjoy the show." Daisuke smiled as Veemon was giddily bouncing in his seat.

"That was a pretty clever stunt you pulled, but all you did was delay my victory. Dranzer, finish him off!" Kai ordered.

"Ha, you fell for it!" Max yelled making Kai grit his teeth.

"Now, when I change my spin direction, I can use Dranzer's own power against him. How cool is that?" Max explained as his Bey started to spin clockwise and Dranzer started to wobble on top of it.

"Max's new deffense spin is so ingenius! I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself." Kenny smiled as he typed away on his lap top.

Mr. Tate was nodding proudly while Tyson and Daisuke were both standing and laughing happily at their friend's victory.

"Yeah! That was awesome, yeah!" Tyson cheered.

"Yes! You go, Blondie!" Daisuke bounced in excitement.

"Wow, Kai has just been booted from dish central." AJ said as Dranzer stopped spinning completely and then tipped over, allowing Max's Bey to knock it out of the dish much to Kai's anger.

"You might as well put a ribbon on it because this session's all wrapped up." Brad quipped.

"And the winner is Max!" DJ announced as the crowd cheered and Max jumped in victory.

"Yes! It worked. It really worked." Max smiled.

Suddenly, the chip on his Beyblade shattered making the Bey start to move around and loose its rotation.

"Uh oh. This looks like trouble." Brad commented.

The green Bey shot out of the dish and sailed at Max, hitting the pendant he wore, breaking the chain as the pendant and the Bey both landed on the ground in front of the boy.

The boy fell onto his rear from the impact and stared at the broken chip and his necklace in horror.

"Max's Beyblade just self-destructed. I guess it couldn't handle the massive energy overload." AJ reasoned.

"Even Humpty Dumpty wasn't in that many pieces." Brad commented.

"Do these guys ever shut up?" Veemon glared in the general direction he thought the two hosts were in.

"No way!" Max stared at his Beyblade.

"Where are all the King's horses and all the King's men when you really need them?" Brad asked.

"How is Max ever gonna be able to finish the match now?" Kenny asked.

"He needs to fix his Beyblade somehow." Daisuke stated.

"Well, Max, are you ready for the tie breaker or are you throwing in the towel?" DJ asked the blonde.

"Uh, well, I'm not sure." Max said as he looked down at his Beyblade, but then blinked in curiosity.

"There's something inside Grandma's pendant. Let's see." he mused as he picked up the object that looked similar to a Bey chip.

There was the image of a purple, black and gray turtle on it standing on its hind legs and prepared to attack.

Thoughtfully, the boy then placed the chip into place on his Beyblade and smiled when he found that it fit perfectly and fixed his Beyblade.

"Oh, wow it fits! Grandma must have meant for me to find this. Draciel looks right at home in my Beyblade." Max said as the Bit Beast gave off a small pulse.

Just then, Dragoon gave off a pulse as well making Tyson look at the Byeblade he held in his hand.

Daisuke's Bit Beast also pulsed making her pull it out and stare at the chip in wonder.

"What was that?" Kenny asked.

"Um, Dragoon seems restless." Tyson answered.

"So does Drina. What's up with that?" Daisuke asked as she blinked her eyes.

"I feel the same way." Dizzi spoke up.

Down below, Danzer pulsed as well making Kai look at his Beyblade, wondering why his Bit Beast was acting that way, but shrugged it off as excitement for the match.

"I don't know if you even have any power or not, but it would be totally cool if you could help me win this match. What do you say, Draciel?" Max smiled at his Beyblade as he placed it in his launcher.

"So, I guess I'll take that as a 'yeah'?" Max asked when his Beyblade remained silent, but the lights from the cieling reflected off of it and the Bey seemed to hum with energy.

"Let's begin!" DJ yelled.

"Here we go again." Brad said.

"What a rush." AJ sighed.

"Three, two, one... Let it rip!" DJ yelled as the two boys pulled their rip cords and their Beys went flying into the air.

"Go, Draciel!" Max called.

"Dranzer, attack!" Kai called.

Draciel and Dranzer both sailed at the dish and started racing up the pillar while the song 'Round After Round' played in the background.

The two Beyblades landed in the dish and started clashing against each other, trying to knock the other out.

"Which player will advance to the finals?" DJ asked.

"That's it! He's all yours!" Mr. Tate yelled down to his son in support.

"Oh no. I don't think Max can keep this up." Kenny voiced.

"I have a hunch that help is on the way." Dizzi said.

"Great, but still, don't forget. Kai's as powerful as they come." Tyson warned.

"Have a little faith would ya?" Daisuke leaned over Kenny to glare at Tyson.

Sparks were created when Draciel and Darnzer clashed, still fighting for dominance.

"Regulation time is now up and we're in for over time!" DJ called when the timer went off.

Since they both lasted the full ten seconds, Draciel and Dranzer seperated as they slid down into the larger arena to continue their battle.

They circled around the arena and then rammed into each other before jumping back and circled the arena once again.

"Steady Dranzer." Kai encouraged making Max look at him curiously.

"You have played the game well, but now it's time to end it. Once and for all." Kai told Max as their Beys raced at each other.

"Dranzer, now!" Kai yelled as his Beyblade then rammed into Max's and started forcing it back while Kenny, Daisuke and Tyson gaped in shock.

"Okay, don't panic, you can do this. Just a little longer. Hang on. Wait a minute, what's this?" Max asked.

He stared at his Beyblade in surprise when a bright purple light shone from his Bit Chip.

"Something's happening." Max narrowed his eyes at the glow and Kai simply smirked.

"Welcome, Draciel!" Max called when the light got stronger.

Then, Draciel emerged from the Beyblade, giving off a loud shriek that sounded reptilian as everyone gasped at the sight of the Bit Beast.

"Tyson, see that?" Kenny looked at his friend.

"What?" Tyson whispered.

"It's a Bit Beast." Daisuke blinked in awe at the sight of the purple turtle.

Mr. Tate look at the kids strangely before he then looked down at the arena with wide eyes.

"We're back live from Seaside Dome where things have taken a most unsual twist." Brad said.

"Max's mysterious Bit Beast totally gives off a defensive vibe, but we won't know for sure unless we see it in action." AJ informed.

"Interesting." Kai narrowed his ruby colored eyes.

"Go, Draciel!" Max cheered.

Draciel then pushed Kai's Beyblade to the rim of the arena and knocked it into the air.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about." Max grinned.

"I don't like it when that thing's in the air." Veemon frowned as he stared up at the blue Bey that held the spirit of a pheonix.

"Boy, Max sure sent him for a ride." Brad complimented.

"Air Dranzer has been cleared for take off." AJ joked as everyone stared up at the Beyblade that was high up in the air.

"What goes up must come down or so I thought." Brad said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson and Kenny then cheered at the supposed victory of their friend and high fived.

"I told ya he'd pull through." Tyson smiled.

"Houstan, we have a problem." Daisuke quipped when she saw the Bit Chip glow red as the Beyblade hovered in the air.

"Oh no!" Kenny gasped when he realized what this meant.

"Oh yeah." Max grinned.

"I wouldn't be so pleased if I were you." Kai interupted.

"But why?" Max asked puzzeled.

"Looks like things are heating up down there." Brad said as Dranzer started to drop down to the arena.

A pillar of red light shone from the Beyblade and the mighty pheonix Dranzer appeared, giving a a great battle cry.

It was as beautiful as it was menacing when the phoenix rammed into the turtle.

"Just when you think you've seen it all in this buisness, I wouldn't wanna be in their shoes right now. For one thing, they'd be about twenty sizes too big." Brad joked.

Max then cried out as he watched Draciel flip through the air as the Beyblade landed outside of the arena, no longer moving.

"Oh, and Max's Beyblade crash landed outside of the dish." AJ said as the crowd cheered.

"Which unfortunately lands him in the lost collum as well. Bad news for Max, but a big break for the defending champ." Brad said.

"Max has been defeated! Kai has won!" DJ announced as the crowd roared.

"That's the very deffinition of a heartbreaker." Brad commented.

"Poor Max." Tyson said as he, Daisuke, Veemon, Kenny and Mr. Tate all stared at their friend sadly.

(Later...)

After the match was done, Max chased after Kai to speak with him while his friends all followed after him to check up on the boy.

They found him in the hallway smiling at his Beyblade while Kai was half way down the hall, leaving the building.

Tyson snapped the blonde out of his thoughts by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tyson!" Max gasped when he turned to see the tanned bluenette, Kenny and Daisuke behind him.

"You put up a great fight, Max." Tyson told him.

"Sorry, I know I promised you." Max looked down sadly.

"Mm-hmm. Hey, you almost flattened Kai. Too cool. So, I hearby declare you the champion!" Tyson laughed as he lifted Max's arm as the boy chuckled.

"Right on!" Max laughed.

He then pulled all three of his friends into a hug, Veemon being smothered by the hug the four teenagers shared while Mr. Tate watched with a proud smile.

"Hey, we should celebrate!" Tyson suggested as the friends pulled away.

"How about we go out for some lunch? I'm starving." Daisuke smiled as she held Veemon in her arms.

"Pizza sounds pretty good to me." Max said with a happy look.

"Well, all right. I am getting pretty hungry myself." Kenny said as he had his laptop tucked under his arm.

"Great, then you're buying!" Tyson laughed as he grabbed Max and Daisuke's hands, pulling them after him.

"Huh? I'm what?!" Kenny gasped as the three running teenagers laughed.

To be continued...


End file.
